


Days 12 and 13 "How Can I Improve My Grade" and Special Doctor Examination

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Male Naked Male, College Student Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Murder Talk, Not Medical Exam by Doctor, Not Medical Fetish, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Roleplay, snuff fantasy, talk murder to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will loves Hannibal in the role of authority figure so he comes up with some college professor/student role play, Hannigram style.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Days 12 and 13 "How Can I Improve My Grade" and Special Doctor Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of us I love the dialogue between the murder husbands but I am not confident in my ability to deliver it. I admire and am so thankful for those that can. I hope that people will enjoy this anyway. I enjoyed writing it.

  
After Will realized that he had a strong interest in Hannibal as an authority figure he was apprehensive about sharing that discovery with him. He knew that in one way or another Hannibal would give him anything and everything that he wanted. That knowledge simultaneously thrills and horrifies him. He did break down and tell him though. It had gotten to a point in his mind that withholding the information felt like a lie. He didn’t feel entitled to the privacy of his thoughts anymore. Some he still kept tucked back but a great number of them were revealed to Hannibal.   
When he woke up on Sunday, the first thing that he saw was a beige coloured envelope. It had blue trim and his first and last name written in black ink. He pushed his other hand back to feel for his bedmate on the opposite side but felt nothing. He rubbed his eyelids with the back of his wrist and opened the envelope. It was a typed letter that was hand-signed. He reached for his glasses and turned onto his back.  
It appears Dr.Lecter wants to see me in his office at 2 pm. Will says to himself while climbing from bed. The smell of maple syrup and fennel draw him in. Hannibal is in front of the pan, he turns to look Will over.  
“Good morning, Will,” He says  
“Good morning, Sir,” Will answers.  
Will gathers the place settings and takes them to the dining room. The sounds of breakfast sizzling continue after he’s set the table so Will has a seat. We must discuss the quality of your recent assignments. Dr.Lecter’s voice plays in his ears. Nervous tension sets his left leg to lightly tap under the table. Hannibal comes in with breakfast and Will welcomes the immediate distraction from his mind. That is until he spots an ink smudge on top of Hannibal’s right thumb. Hannibal knows that it’s there. Will finds himself feeling almost irritated at the sight of it. That is until he thought about Hannibal deliberately leaving an inky smudge to refocus Will’s thoughts to his appointment this afternoon.  
“I’m going to go to the farmer’s market this afternoon. I’ll be leaving at about 1:30, are you interested in taking a drive with me?” Hannibal asks Will before taking a sip from his mug.  
“No, I have some things to do around here this afternoon. I’m sure that you will find all that we need.” Will responds.  
Hannibal smiles and asks “Well if you think of anything that you want, you'll let me know, yes?”   
Will nods and replies, “Yes, I will.”  
They clear and clean the dishes together in silence. Once they’re finished Hannibal goes to his office and Will heads out for a run. He hopes to see the collie that he ran into a few times the previous week. The first time he ran along with Will like he was on the same path as him. About halfway through the run he turned back though. Will had followed him for a bit but he cut out of the woods and he didn’t think running through people’s backyards would be a good plan for him. He wore a green collar so like Will, he was probably owned.   
His pulse began to race as the clock clicked onto the two o’clock hour. He knocked on the closed office door and heard Hannibal tell him to come in. A light sweat broke out immediately at the sight of Hannibal in a brown suit with pinstripes and black-rimmed glasses. He was across the desk from him and had a chair out for Will.   
“Mr. Graham, have a seat,” Dr.Lecter said waving his hand to indicate where, as if there were any questions. Will sat down and looked at his husband across the desk. “Thank you for being prompt. It shows that you take this as seriously as I do.”  
“Thank you, Dr.Lecter,” Will replies softly with uncertainty in his voice.   
“You are a bright young man, I would argue the brightest of all of my students,” Dr.Lecter tells him. “That’s why this work that you’ve been handing in lately is what I Consider subpar. I must ask if anything is going on in your personal life that is pulling you from your studies?”  
Will thinks for a moment and responds. “Well, I have had a difficult time keeping my study hours up with work. I’m not as well off as some of the students here. I’m probably not as well off as any of them, actually. “  
Hannibal looks across the desk at Will and lowers his head to rest his chin on his folded hands. “ I see, well I can’t accept this kind of work from you, despite your struggles. You’re here to get an education, not an easy ride. You’ve passed the deadline for dropping my class with any tuition refunded so you’re paying for it whether you pass or fail and it’s not looking too good, Mr.Graham. I’m sorry to tell you that because I see in you a light that I don’t see in many students. “  
“If I fail this course I will lose the aid that I do have. How can I improve my grade? Dr.Lecter?” Will asks nervously.   
Hannibal smiles and moves around from the back of the desk to stand in front of Will’s chair. Will turns his soft blue eyes up to meet the dark pools of Hannibal’s and is caught in that cruel smile that stretches across the professor’s lips.   
“As I said, Mr.Graham, you’re a bright young man. I’m sure that you have an idea of what you have to offer.” Hannibal says keeping minimal space between them.  
Will gets up from his chair and kneels in front of Hannibal and reaches for his pants. Hannibal pushes him back gently.  
“Mr.Graham, please. Get up. You’re embarrassing the both of us.” Dr.Lecter scolds him and Will’s cheeks blush a dark scarlet.  
“I’m sorry, I just. I misunderstood.” Will stammers out and looks down to see if his erection is visible.   
“It’s quite alright, Mr.Graham. I am sure that plenty of professors would take you up on that offer if you’re slipping in other classes. Has that worked for you in the past?” Hannibal questions and sits up on the edge of the desk.   
Will looks up with his cheeks burning. “No, I’ve never tried to.”  
“As handsome as you are I am sure that you will have no trouble with that had you tried.“ Hannibal answers  
“You declined, Dr.Lecter,” Will says  
“Yes, I did decline. I think it’s another example of your subpar work. Surely you have something more valuable to offer me than your mouth. At least your mouth as a cock receptacle that is. “ Dr.Lecter says placing a thumb on Will’s lips. “I believe that I can create a special program for you. It will start with an examination though. A psychological examination. Are you interested in passing my class, Mr.Graham?”  
“Yes, I am, Dr.Lecter,” Will responds.  
“Good to hear, I would hate for you to lose your aid and return to whatever is waiting for you should you lose your tuition funding,” Hannibal says.

Day 13 Special Doctor’s Examination-

  
“Since your first instinct at saving your grade was to kneel in front of me we will begin the examination with that,” Dr.Lecter says. Hannibal moves from the desk and pulls his desk chair around to sit across from Will’s and Will turns his chair to face him. It’s a familiar position for them across from one another with no desks or tables, just space.   
“You said that you never tried to offer sexual services for grades. Have you offered them for other things? Jobs, money?” Hannibal asks.  
“No,” Will answers adamantly.  
“Hmmmmmm, I wonder why it came to you to do so today.” Hannibal presses  
“Well when you stood in front of me and your crotch was eye level I thought that was what you wanted,” Will explains  
“Fair answer, Mr.Graham. I did lead you to that conclusion but you are still the one that knelt.” Hannibal tells him with a smile.“Tell me about the first memory that you have of being sexually submissive to someone.”   
Will’s eyes get wide and he rolls them up considering the experiences that led him to this place. He nods slightly and begins to speak.  
“Lauren Myers, I was a junior in high school and she was a senior in college. I was between her legs, giving her oral sex and she told me that she liked to do it differently. She rolled me onto my back and squatted over my face. When I didn’t protest or hesitate she lowered herself completely, smothering me under her body and I heard her muffled voice telling me that once she came that she’d get up, but not before. I lost myself in the feeling of death by her body and licked and sucked and pleasured her until she did release me. “  
Hannibal looked at Will and pulled his lower lip in and pushed it out with a smack to ask him “ Did anything else happen between you and this coed femdom?”  
“No, but we never had vaginal sex again. She only sat on my face when she called me over to visit at her apartment. “ Will explained.  
“So in your first sexually submissive experience you felt aroused at the prospect of death by the hands, or groin, of your dominant partner. Did that continue with other dominants, Mr.Graham?” Hannibal asks and leans in to take up more of the free space between them.  
“Not until I met you, Dr.Lecter,” Will all but whispers to him leaning into him, mirroring Hannibal’s position.   
A low rumble escapes Hannibal’s mouth and he closes his eyes tightly for a moment.   
“What did you imagine happening to you at my hands, or other body parts?” Hannibal asks in a husky voice.  
“All different types of horrible things, Dr.Lecter. The first was when I imagined you impaling me on a bed of antlers and taking me while I bled out into the field. You make me feel things that I should not feel.” Will whispers.  
“Do you trust me, Mr.Graham?” Hannibal says in his low sensual voice. His accent clings to the syllables and it makes Will weaker than he already is.  
“Not at all, Dr.Lecter,” Will moans.  
“Oh, you will pass, Mr.Graham, but you might not make it to the end of the course,” Hannibal growls. “Strip, now”  
Will swallows hard and gets up to remove his pants, his boxer briefs, and the polo top. His cock is straining in the skin and has a vibrant beet red tip. Hannibal looks him over and tells him to sit.

Hannibal begins to walk him through a fantasy. “Mr.Graham, I want you to stroke yourself for me. I’ve watched you in class and I’ve noticed the way you look at me. I’ve seen your nervous body language when we discuss the killings of the Chesapeake Ripper. It’s clear that you are marked to become art. I follow you after class to the parking lot to find you struggling with your car. It won’t start.   
You’re nervous about being late for work and I offer you a ride. I’m your professor, there is no reason to be concerned. I drive you past the campus and when you question it I tell you to remain calm. You realize there is no door handle on your side of the car and you panic. I stop the car abruptly and place a cloth over your mouth and nose until you droop in your seat. “

Will jerks his cock quickly for Hannibal. He is leaking tremendously and rubs the smears of precome to his swollen cock. Hannibal breaths in the scent and groans.

Hannibal continues. “You wake in my arms in a field. You’re nude, as you are now. I stroke your dark curls and lay you across the points of the antler bed. You try and struggle but your cock betrays your true feelings. I place my hands over you and force you down onto the antlers. I watch as they come through the top side of your arms, your stomach and your legs. Your thighs shake so lovely and the ruby flow begins from all points. I kiss you and taste copper and my cock stiffens beyond any erection I have ever known. I ask you if you want me and you nod. I move between your glorious thighs and lift your ass to enter you. You wince from the pain, but it’s only just beginning.   
While I drive myself into you the blood flows quicker and you become cold. I lean over you, scraping myself on the exposed antlers to kiss you while you go. You gurgle the last bits of life around in your throat while I pump my release into you. “

Will cries out “Dr.Lecter, I have to come.”  
“Yes, you do.” is all the response that he gets from Hannibal.  
Will bites into his lip and his eyes rolled heavenward and he spits out hot stripes onto his belly while Hannibal savors the moment.   
“Mr. Graham, that was infinitely more satisfying than a simple blow job. You are beautiful. Now get dressed and get to work. I have work to do here as well.”  
“Yes, Dr.Lecter,” Will says and dresses himself and leaves the office.


End file.
